Mission Eve
by JunKazama152
Summary: Nachdem Kazuya ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde und ganz Japan unter seiner Schreckensherrschaft leidet, entschließen sich einige mutige Forscher der G-Corporation, Jun Kazama ebenfalls ins Leben zurückzurufen. Unter dem Decknamen "Eve" erhält sie den Auftrag, Kazuya entweder von Devil zu befreien oder ihn notfalls vollends zu vernichten. Paare: Jun/Kazuya und später Xiaoyu/Jin


**Mission „Eve"**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Stille.

„Nun wird mich nichts mehr hindern." Es boshaftes Lächeln strich Kazuyas Züge. Von Heihachi war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ist es wirklich das, was Du willst, Kazuya?"

Er fuhr herum ….sah jedoch nichts. Er war es von klein auf gewohnt, Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören. Nicht jedoch _ihre._ Lange war es her, dass sie ein Paar gewesen waren, wenn man überhaupt davon sprechen konnte. Er hatte diese Zeit schon lange verdrängt. Jun Kazama lebte nach seinen Informationen bereits nicht mehr und er selbst war auch nicht mehr das, was er einst gewesen war.

Es war vorbei.

Er hatte bereits genug damit zu tun, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn im Zaum zu halten. „Du sagtest, Du wolltest mir helfen, Jun Kazama, aber Du hast es mir nur noch viel schwerer gemacht."

Kazuya hatte ihr vertraut, aller Einwände des Teufels zum Trotz. Er war schwach gewesen, das hatte er nun eingesehen. Und gerade deswegen würde ihm nie wieder ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen.

„Wo auch immer Du bist, Jun Kazama – besser, Du bleibst fort. Es reicht, dass unser Sohn zum Problem geworden ist. Ich brauche Dich nicht auch noch als Problem."

In der Ferne konnte er das Surren von Hubschraubern hören, die sich rasch näherten. Sturmtruppen waren an den Einstiegen positioniert, jederzeit schussbereit. Doch rasch bemerkten sie nach einem Blick durch die zerfetzte Außenwand des Tempels, dass keine Gefahr drohte und der Vorsitzende von G-Corp alleine war.

Kazuya trat durch einen breiten Riss in der Holzverkleidung des Tempels, durch den Heihachi in die Tiefe gestürzt war. Er hatte Kazuya schon wieder getäuscht. Aber nun war es vorbei. Zumindest fürs Erste. Nun stand ihm nur noch sein Sohn im Wege, aber auch das würde bald ein Ende haben...

Mit einem Satz war Kazuya im Kommando-Hubschrauber und gab seinen Truppen die Anweisung abzudrehen. Die Hubschrauber entfernten sich, Ruhe kehrte ein.

Jun Kazama trat aus einer Nische in der großen Tempelhalle hervor. Sie war die ganze Zeit über dort gewesen, hatte sich jedoch nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass sie den Kampf zwischen Kazuya und Heihachi nicht hätte verhindern können. Aber sie musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, in welcher Verfassung Kazuya sich befand.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Kazuya im 2. Tournament zu verheimlichen, dass sein Vater noch lebte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig für das, was nach dem letzten Kampf passiert war. Sie hatte ihm helfen - ihn von dem Bösen, das in ihm steckte, befreien wollen. Daher musste sie befürchten, dass Heihachi diese Entwicklung behindern würde und sie entschloss sich, Kazuya nicht mitzuteilen, dass sein Vater noch immer lebte und ihn im Finale erwarten würde.

Kazuya war jedoch trotz ihrer Versuche, ihn davon abzuhalten, zu seinem letzten Kampf aufgebrochen. Letztlich hatte sie ihn doch nicht daran hindern können. Und Kazuya musste nach seiner Wiederbelebung feststellen, dass der einzige Mensch, dem er außer seiner Mutter je Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte, ihn ebenfalls getäuscht hatte.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren Juns Bemühungen im Laufe des Turniers endgültig zunichte gemacht und ihre Liebe zu Kazuya schien wertlos geworden zu sein.

Da Jun jedoch nichts mehr an den Entwicklungen hatte ändern können und dachte, Kazuya sei in dem tosenden Vulkan zuvor ums Leben gekommen, zog sie Jin Kazama – ihr gemeinsames Kind – alleine auf und versuchte, alles Gute, das in ihr war, an Jin weiterzugeben. Er sollte eine glückliche Kindheit haben und nicht den gleichen Leidensweg bekleiden wie sein Vater. Leider war auch dies nicht vollends gelungen. So steckte nicht nur das Gute seines Vaters in ihm, sondern auch ein Stück seiner dunklen Seite – des Teufels.

Somit hatte sie auch hier nicht das Versprechen halten können, das sie sich innerlich gegeben hatte.

„Kazuya…"

Sie hatte ihn wiedergesehen. Nach so vielen Jahren. Doch es war ein tiefer Hass in ihm gewesen, der wild in seinen Augen loderte. Jun machte sich nach dieser Begegnung ernsthaft Sorgen, dass ihre Bemühungen auch dieses Mal scheitern würden. Doch sie musste es noch einmal versuchen. Und vor allem musste sie ihren Sohn vor dem schützen, das bereits seinen Vater zerfressen hatte.

Lange hatte sie überlegt, was sie tun sollte. Es waren mehrere Wochen vergangen und sie hatte weder Kazuya noch Jin aufgesucht. Jin hatte sich vollkommen zurückgezogen. Sein Gesicht war bereits lange nicht mehr in den Nachrichten zu sehen gewesen. Jun hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er gerade alleine mit dem fertig zu werden, das sein Vater ihm vererbt hatte. Jin hatte bereits als sehr junger Mann von gerade einmal 20 Jahren stetig nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, sich des Teufels zu entledigen. Nachdem Jun gestorben war und ihn zu Heihachi gesandt hatte, um ihm zumindest ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine angemessene Schulbildung zu ermöglichen, hatte er unter dessen Obhut weiter gegen das Böse in ihm experimentiert. Gutgläubig wie er war, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Heihachi nicht an Jins Befreiung, sondern viel mehr selbst an der Macht des Teufels interessiert war. Nach dem 3. Tekken Turnier schoss Heihachi ihn brutal nieder und erweckte Jins dunkle Kräfte damit endgültig zum Leben.

Jun schob diese furchtbaren Gedanken beiseite. Sie hatte sich ein Hotelzimmer in Tokyo genommen, mitten in der Innenstadt. Das Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet und in zarten Erdtönen gehalten. Ein großes Fenster gab den Blick auf die nächtliche Innenstadt frei. Jun blickte verträumt, aber zugleich auch besorgt auf die vielen Lichter hinab, die das Leben in der Metropole wiederspiegelten. Irgendwo da draußen waren die beiden Männer, die ihr unendlich viel bedeuteten. Und obwohl sie ursprünglich das gleiche Ziel verfolgt hatten – das Ende Heihachis und damit auch das Ende des Bösen in ihnen, so haben sich ihre Wege doch getrennt und beide drohten, dem Bösen selbst endgültig zum Opfer zu fallen.

Jun schaltete den Fernseher ein – wie jeden Abend. Auch heute keine neuen Informationen. Dieses Mal hörte sie auch nichts von Kazuya, dessen Foto in den vergangenen Tagen immer wieder in den Nachrichten erschienen war. Man brachte ihn mit der mysteriösen Explosion einer Tempelanlage am Rande Tokyos in Verbindung. Jun glaubte jedoch nicht daran. Kazuya hatte andere Sorgen als irgendwelche Tempel in die Luft zu jagen und Tokyo war nicht mehr das gleiche wie früher. Es hatten sich seit der Machtergreifung von G-Corp viele kriminelle Organisationen in Tokyo festgesetzt, die die Bevölkerung terrorisierten. „Es muss endlich enden", dachte Jun verzweifelt. Nach langem Überlegen hatte sie entschlossen, sich zunächst Kazuya zu widmen. Jin würde den Kampf nur suchen, wenn Kazuya ihm einen bedeutenden Grund dazu gab. Deswegen war es wohl sinnvoller, Kazuya an eben solchen Aktionen zu hindern. Jun wusste nicht sicher, wo sich Kazuya aufhielt. Aber sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen Kontakt zu einem alten Freund aufgenommen, der ihr die notwendigen Informationen vielleicht würde beschaffen können – Lei Wulong. Er war ein Verehrer gewesen im 2. Tournament, der Juns Zuneigung zu Kazuya nicht hatte verstehen können.

Lange Zeit war der Kontakt zwischen den beiden abgerissen gewesen. Erst als Jin bereits 5 Jahre alt war, suchte Lei sie in Yakushima auf. Er habe ihre Adresse aus dem Polizeiregister, hatte er ihr gesagt. Jun hatte ihm das nie geglaubt, da sie sehr große Vorsicht hatte walten lassen bei der Wahl ihres Wohnsitzes, um Jin vor jeglicher Gewalt seitens der Familie Mishima zu schützen. Vielmehr war sie davon überzeugt, dass er ganz Yakushima über die Jahre hinweg durchkämmt hatte, um sie zu finden. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen – viele Tage lang. Er hatte wohl noch immer Hoffnung, dass sie sich für ihn entscheiden würde. Er werde für Jin wie ein Vater sein, hatte er versprochen. Ein Vater, den Jin doch so sehr brauche. Doch Jun lehnte ab. Für sie gab es keinen anderen Mann als Kazuya, auch wenn niemand das verstehen konnte. Sie hatte bereits befürchtet, dass der Kontakt zu Lei erneut abreißen würde, doch er schien bereits mit ihrer Entscheidung gerechnet zu haben. Und so gab er sich mit der Situation zumindest äußerlich zufrieden. Er versprach Jun, ihr zur Seite zu stehen, wenn sie seine Hilfe brauche.

Die Nachricht von Juns Tod hatte sich rasch verbreitet und Lei zerriss sie fast das Herz. Umso ungläubiger reagierte er, als Jun – fast 20 Jahre später – erneut vor ihm stand. Sie habe eine Mission, sagte sie ihm. Und sie brauche seine Hilfe….

Jun verließ das Hotel, überquerte die dicht befahrene Hauptstraße an einer Ampel und wartete – wie vereinbart – neben einem kleinen Imbiss auf die Ankunft einer schwarzen Limousine, mit der Lei sie abholen wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein schwarzer Mercedes fuhr langsam vor. Jun huschte schnell in dessen Richtung und stieg rasch ein. Lei grinste, als er sie sah und umarmte sie kurz. Er trug eine Jeans und ein weißes, halb geöffnetes Hemd. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, dass er Polizist war.

„Jun…"

„Lei…ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich darüber bin, dass Du mir hilfst. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das je wieder gutmachen soll."

„Jun, für Dich würde ich fast alles tun, das weißt Du. Nimm es einfach hin als eine Selbstverständlichkeit eines guten Freundes."

„Danke", lächelte Jun und wurde wieder ernst. „Lei, ich muss wissen, wo Kazuya sich aufhält. Ich muss ihn unbedingt aufsuchen, sonst nimmt das Böse in dieser Stadt nie ein Ende."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht einfach sein wird", antwortete Lei Wulong.

„Ja. Ich weiß aber auch, dass es keinen besseren Polizisten gibt als Dich, Lei"

Jun hätte im Nachhinein schwören können, dass Leis Ohren sich leicht rot verfärbten.  
„Ich habe einen guten Computerspezialisten in meinen Reihen, der sich sicher in das Netzwerk von G-Corp einhacken kann. Der Laden ist so riesig, dass sie es nicht so schnell merken, wenn sich jemand auf einem der vielen Server zugreift. Zumindest nicht sofort. Die werden ja wohl wissen, wo ihr Chef steckt."

„Ich hoffe es. Kazuya braucht seine Freiheit und lässt sich nicht so leicht in die Karten schauen. Aber gut, einen Versuch ist es wert." Jun beobachtete Leis Reaktion genau. Wie immer, wenn sie von Kazuya sprach, wandte er den Blick von ihr ab. Es tat ihr Leid, ihn so kränken zu müssen, doch würde es zugunsten der Allgemeinheit sein, wenn sie Kazuya fand. Zumindest hoffte sie das inständig.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde Fahrt erreichten sie ein kleines unauffälliges Gebäude mit der Aufschrift „Wang Teehaus". Jun musste lächeln. Wang war einst ein guter Freund von ihr gewesen und ein ausgesprochener Teeliebhaber, wie viele Asiaten. Man hatte die Aufschrift als Tarnung genutzt, um nicht augenblicklich in das Visir der großen Organisationen G-Corporation und Mishima Zaibatsu zu rücken. Zwar würde ein einfacher Schriftzug nicht als Tarnung ausreichen, wenn beide wirklich nach polizeilichen Organisationen Ausschau halten würden, doch musste man seine Anwesenheit nicht deutlicher machen, als sie ohnehin bereits war.

„Ich bitte einzutreten in meine bescheidene Arbeitswelt.", lächelte Lei, stieg aus der Limousine und öffnete Jun wie ein Gentleman die Tür. Jun entschloss sich, sein Verhalten nicht zu kommentieren. Sie war keine Dame und legte auf solche Höflichkeiten nicht zwingend einen Wert. Dennoch wollte sie Lei nicht kränken, daher unterließ sie einen Kommentar. „Danke Lei. Habt ihr keine Angst, dass jemand die Wahrheit herausfinden könnte?" , fragte sie leise, während die beiden die Treppen zum Eingang von „Wangs Teehaus" hinaufstiegen.

„Wenn sie sie herausfinden wollen, dann tun sie das sowieso. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, um auf uns aufmerksam zu werden. Aber wenn wir gleich aufgeben, dann ist die Stadt endgültig verloren. Wir haben also im letzten nichts zu verlieren, wenn Du so willst", entgegnete Lei knapp und machte deutlich, dass er ein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren wollte.

Der Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes glich in der Tat dem eines Teehauses. Die Wände waren zudem sehr kunstvoll geschmückt und es gab neben den Teeauslagen viele gemütliche Sitznischen, die tatsächlich von einigen kleinen Gruppen besetzt waren. Die junge Frau an der Kasse warf Lei und seiner Begleitung einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Shirume, danke.", rief Lei ihr beiläufig zu und er führte Jun zu einer unauffälligen Türe mit der Aufschrift „Privat" im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Sie war ebenso kunstvoll verziert wie die Wände und fiel daher nahezu überhaupt nicht auf. In ein gemaltes Teeblatt war eine winzige Kamera eingelassen, sowie ein kleiner unauffälliger Fingerabdruck-Scanner. Lei strich beiläufig über den Kopf eines Drachens und die Türe gab ein leises „Klick" von sich. Sie konnten eintreten und nachdem die Türe sich geschlossen hatte, wurde die kleine Kammer, in der sie sich nun befanden, zunächst in Dunkelheit getaucht. Das Licht ging erst einige Sekunden später an. Jun konnte auch hier viele Teeregale gesehen. Der Raum wirkte wie ein gewöhnlicher Lagerraum. Lei trat zielstrebig auf ein sehr gleichmäßig gefülltes Regal zu und öffnete den Deckel einer der Teedosen. Es gab noch einmal ein leises Klicken und das Regal schwang beiseite.

Jun staunte nicht schlecht, als die Öffnung in der Wand die Sicht auf die Gänge dahinter freigab. Reges Gewimmel von Menschen herrschte hier. Die verborgene Luke musste sehr gut schallisoliert sein, da der kleine Lagerraum vollkommen ruhig gewesen war.

„Tja, da staunst Du nicht schlecht, nicht wahr?", grinste Lei, als er Juns überraschten Blick vernahm. „Nicht nur die Familie Mishima lässt sich etwas kreatives einfallen."

Jun grinste zurück. Ja, sie musste zugeben, dass die Familie Mishima in der Tat überaus große Kreativität walten ließ, wenn es darum ging, sich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und auch Jin ließ ein ähnliches Verhalten ab und zu durchblicken, doch reagierte er meist nur auf die Bedrohungen seiner direkten Verwandten und versuchte darüber hinaus stets ehrlich und aufrichtig zu handeln. Gewalt war für ihn nur ein notwendiges Mittel der Verteidigung und es lag ihm fern, die Welt beherrschen zu wollen.

Jun war sehr stolz auf ihn. Jin hatte seit ihrem vorübergehenden Tod ein sehr schweres Leben gehabt. Zwar hatte Heihachi ihn aufgenommen, doch wurde ihm rasch klar, dass eine dunkle macht sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden und zu lernen, die ständige Bedrohung im Zaum zu halten. Jin besuchte ab seinem 10. Lebensjahr die Mishima Highschool in den Außenbezirken von Tokyo. Er distanzierte sich sehr bald von seinen Mitschülern, was diese als maßlose Arroganz auffassten. Doch Hintergrund seiner Isolation war vielmehr die Angst, seine Mitmenschen in die Konflikte seiner Familie mit hineinzuziehen. Er war stets freundlich und hilfsbereit im Unterricht und den Pausen, doch ebenso schnell verließ der das Schulgelände nach dem Läuten zum Schulschluss. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die meisten seiner Mitschüler sich mit seinem Verhalten abgefunden, auch wenn er der geheime Frauenschwarm auf seiner Schule blieb. Einzig Ling Xiaoyu konnte sich nicht so leicht damit abfinden, dass Jin sich derart von seinen Mitschülern abwandte. Sie hatte Jin lieb gewonnen und wusste durch ihren Onkel Wang von den tiefgreifenden Konflikten in dessen Familie.

Häufig versuchte sie, Kontakt zu Jin herzustellen und ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm jederzeit gerne helfen werde. Jin bemerkte ihre Bemühungen, doch hielt dennoch für besser, an seiner Distanz festzuhalten. Niemand konnte ihm helfen, das hatte er bereits sehr früh in seiner Kindheit lernen müssen.

Jun hatte immer gehofft, dass Kazuya nicht das gleiche kalte und hasserfüllte Verhältnis zu seinem einzigen Sohn haben würde wie Heihachi zu ihm. Aber was wollte sie andererseits auch erwarten. Kazuya hatte nie gelernt, was Liebe bedeutet. Wie sollte jemand, der nie Liebe empfangen hatte, welche weitergeben können? Jun hatte das damals im 2. Tournament selbst feststellen müssen. Sie war sicher, dass Kazuya sie auf seine Weise geliebt hatte. Doch wusste er scheinbar nicht mit den ungewohnten Gefühlen umzugehen und machte ihr häufig einen nahezu hilflosen Eindruck. Erst sehr langsam begann er sich ein wenig zu öffnen. Doch da war es bereits zu spät, da der finale Kampf mit Heihachi bevorstand.

„Jun?!"

Lei schreckte Jun aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir sind da, nicht träumen".

„Entschuldigung Lei."

Die beiden hatten mittlerweile ein kleines Büro mit einer noch kleineren, alten Gestalt erreicht. Sie traten ein. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Einzig eine Schreibtischleuchte erhellte die grauen Wände und den kleinen Aktenschrank, der in einer Ecke stand.

„Ich hoffe, dass meine kleine Überraschung gelungen ist Jun. Ich hatte Dir extra nichts davon gesagt."

Jun wusste zunächst einmal nicht, worauf Lei hinaus wollte und suchte erneut den Blick zu der kleinen Gestalt, die noch immer nichts gesagt hatte und vornüber gebeugt am Schreibtisch saß. Dann endlich blickte sie auf und Jun erschrak. Zwar hatte sie das Gesicht in dieser Form noch nie gesehen, doch wusste sie unmittelbar, wen sie hier vor sich sah. Narbenüberzogen, nahezu nicht mehr als das zu erkennen, was es einst gewesen war, starrte sie das Gesicht von Dr. Boskonovic an.

„Dr….was machen Sie hier? Sie leben? Sie waren doch Gefangener der Mishima Zaibatsu?"

„Guten Abend, Jun Kazama. Sie sind nicht ganz auf dem neuesten Stand. Aber das kann ich Ihnen auch aufgrund der Vorkommnisse in den letzten 20 Jahren nicht verdenken. Meine Arbeit bei der Mishima Zaibatsu war beendet. Kazuya war tot, Heihachi übernahm die Firma. Man wollte mich ausschalten, um sicherzustellen, dass ich keine Informationen mehr weitergeben kann. Doch es gelang mir, meinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. Zwar wundert es mich, dass man es so leicht hingenommen hatte und mich nicht gleich aus Vorsicht verbrannt hat, doch ich konnte entkommen und das war es, was für mich wichtig war. Nach 15 Jahren Flucht entschloss ich mich, mich der Gegenseite anzuschließen."

Jun war noch immer sprachlos. „Es scheint so als hätten wir alle einen neuen Platz in dieser Gesellschaft gefunden. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir uns alle richtig entschieden haben" , fügte Dr. Boskonovic hinzu.

Erst jetzt fand Jun ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass man Ihre Erfahrungen mit der genetischen Veränderung von Lebewesen bei G-Corp genutzt hätte. Für die Wiederbelebung Kazuyas…..und meine eigene."

Nun war Dr. Boskonovic ebenso sprachlos wie Jun zuvor. „Sie sind ebenfalls von….das kann nicht sein, Miss Kazama."

„Ich fürchte schon, Dr. Boskonovic. Oder ich sollte sagen: Eine Randgruppe ehemaliger Forscher der G-Corporation hat sich zusammengetan und an meiner Wiederbelebung gearbeitet, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, was Kazuyas Verschmelzung mit dem Teufel für drastische Konsquenzen nach sich zog. Man nannte das Projekt „Eve"….und hoffte wohl, dass ich es schaffen würde, Kazuya zur Vernunft zu bringen….vielleicht sogar zu vernichten", schloss Jun ihren kleinen Vortrag. „Ob ich es schaffe, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommt."

Nun starrte auch Lei sie fassungslos an. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, wie es zu ihrer Wiederkehr gekommen war. Zwar hatte er bereits vermutet, dass ihr vermeintliches Überleben nicht einem glücklichen Zufall geschuldet war, sondern dass jemand nachgeholfen hatte. Doch dass ihre Rückkehr auch ein Werk der G-Corporation war, wenn auch ohne das Wissen der Vorsitzenden, haute ihn schier um.

Die nächste Frage, die sich ihm nun aufdrängte, war wie ihnen die Wiederbelebung gelungen war. Man munkelte, dass Kazuya Mishimas Erbgut mit dem des Teufels verschmolzen wurde, um ihm eine derartige Regenerierung überhaupt zu ermöglichen. War es möglich, dass….

„Nein Lei, keine Sorge. Ich habe keinen Teufel in mir", beschwichtigte Jun, als habe sie Leis Gedanken gelesen. "Man hat mich damals gefunden, nach dem Kampf mit Ogre. Es war mein Glück, wenn man es so nennen kann, dass Kazuya bereits so früh die macht bei G-Corp ergriffen hatte. Einige Wissenschaftler haben Ogres Spur verfolgt, um eine Gegenmacht zu finden, die Kazuya im Zaum halten könnte. Dabei stießen sie auf meinen leblosen Körper und nahmen ihn mit. Sie wussten, dass meine Familie sehr starke Kräfte in sich trägt und hofften, dass sie eine Rückkehr ins Leben ermöglichen könnten. Leider bin aber auch ich nicht umhingekommen, meinen Körper an eine weitere Kreatur zu binden. Doch ist sie nicht bösartig und schränkt mich in meinem Handeln nicht ein."

Das Licht im Büro verfärbte sich bläulich. Leis Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und er trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Dr. Boskonovic, der allerlei Anblicke durch seine Arbeit in der Mishima Zaibatsu gewohnt war, blieb reglos auf seinem Bürostuhl sitzen und betrachtete das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen.

Eine Wolke aus Magie bäumte sich um Juns Körper herum auf. Ihre Augen verfärbten sich binnen weniger Sekunden in ein strahlendes Gelb und hinter ihrem Rücken erschien wie aus einem dichten Nebel eine hundeartige Gestalt mit riesigen Reißzähnen. Hätte Jun nicht zuvor betont, dass die Kreatur keine bösen Absichten verfolgte, wäre Lei ohne zu zögern zum Angriff übergegangen. Ein grausames Knurren erklang und der Nebel verschwand. Sie waren nun nicht länger zu dritt, sondern vielmehr zu viert im Raum. Juns Kleidung lag vergessen auf dem Boden. Stattdessen war ihr Körper von einem dunklen Sekret überzogen, das die intimen Stellen bedeckte. Dennoch konnte Lei seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden. Selbst in diesem, eigentlich grauenerregenden Zustand, war sie noch immer eine einmalig schöne Frau, um die er Kazuya nur beneiden konnte.

„Sie ist viel zu schade für ihn und musste seinetwegen so viel erleiden. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie das freiwillig tut. Aber ich muss ihr dennoch sehr dankbar sein, denn ohne sie sind wir wahrscheinlich wirklich verloren", ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Dr. Boskonovic ließ ein anerkennendes Stöhnen verlauten. Er war eindeutig sehr beeindruckt von Juns Verwandlung. „Miss Kazama, Sie überraschen mich wirklich sehr. Sie haben mich immer sehr überrascht und – wie auch zugeben muss – sehr beeindruckt. Ich war wohl naiv zu glauben, dass sie Kazuya Mishima als gewöhnlicher Mensch , wenn auch mit einem besonderen familiären Talent , gegenübertreten würden."

„Es muss auf jeden Fall unter uns bleiben", flüsterte Jun. Ihre Stimme hatte nun ein nahezu grauenhaftes Echo, welches Lei erneut zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich bin angehalten, niemandem von meiner Veränderung zu erzählen und wahrscheinlich bringe ich die ganze Aktion bereits jetzt in Gefahr, jedoch halte ich es für falsch, die Menschen, die mich unterstützen wollen, dermaßen zu täuschen. Ich muss mich aber wirklich darauf verlassen können, dass niemand außer den Personen hier im Raum je davon erfährt."

Ein stummes und gleichermaßen ernstes Nicken bestätigte Juns Wunsch. Sie verlor kein weiteres Wort über die hundeartige Gestalt, die hinter ihr in der Luft schwebte, sondern verwand im Gegenteil erneut in einer Wolke von Nebel. Wie eine Flüssigkeit löste sich die dunkle Masse von ihrem Körper. Lei und Dr. Boskonovic wandten umgehend ihren Blick ab. Erneut durchzuckte Lei ein leichtes Schaudern. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht doch einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Jun zu werfen. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später war das Schauspiel wieder vorbei und Jun stand vor ihnen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie trug nun wieder ihre dunkle, eng anliegende Stoffhose und eine hellblaue Bluse. Ihre Haare wurden durch ein ebenfalls hellblaues Haarband zurückgehalten. Nur einige wenige Strähnen fielen ihr sanft ins Gesicht.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wo sich Kazuya im Augenblick aufhält und ob ich ihn ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass ganz G-Corp davon erfährt, aufsuchen kann", nahm Jun das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, dass G-Corp selbst sie ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, warum brauchen Sie dann unsere Hilfe überhaupt?", warf Dr. Boskonovic umgehend ein.

„Nun, die Frage ist natürlich berechtigt. Meine Kontakte zu den Forschern, die mich zurückgeholt haben, ist mittlerweile vollkommen abgerissen. Sie hatten Bedenken, dass die ganze Aktion doch auffliegen könnte. Daher zogen sie es vor, mir die Verantwortung nun alleine zu überlassen. Und da sie wussten, dass ich über Beziehungen aus der Vergangenheit verfüge - wenn auch nicht genau, über welche – ließen sie mich ziehen."

„Wir fangen also wirklich bei null an", stellte Lei sachlich fest und wandte sich an Dr. Boskonovic. „Wir brauchen Zugang zu den Servern von G-Corp, Doktor. Und dort müssen wir dann herausfinden, wo sich Kazuya Mishima aufhält. Bekommen Sie das hin?"

„Das wird sich zeigen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich einige Zeit brauchen, das Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen und die erforderlichen Daten zu finden. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie den Überblick über das Gesamtnetz zumindest so weit verloren haben, dass wir unerkannt eindringen und uns zumindest einige Stunden unerkannt dort bewegen können", entgegnete Dr. Boskonovic. „Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."

„Gut. Dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten, Jun", wandte sich Lei an die Frau, die er nun seit 20 Jahren kannte, aber von der er dennoch kaum etwas wusste.

„Ja Lei, das können wir gerne tun. Ich hoffe, dass Ihre Versuche erfolgreich sein werden, Doktor. Ich wäre Ihnen auf jeden Fall zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet."

Boskonovic bestätigte Juns Aussage mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und die rein optisch kaum gealterte Frau verließ mit dem Cop das Büro. Zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Dr. Boskonovic. Es hatte sich viel verändert in den vergangenen Jahren und er befürchtete, dass die Begegnung mit Jun Kazama vorerst die letzte angenehme Situation in den kommenden Tagen und Wochen gewesen war.


End file.
